


Let's Talk About Sex by kurobizzle

by kurobizzle



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobizzle/pseuds/kurobizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a simple, somewhat innocent question one night, you had now become the go-to person for all sex-related inquiries. Not that it was surprising since those guys were so damn clueless when it came to how the female mind worked. </p><p>What was surprising was how most of those conversations always ended quite intimately, no matter who you were talking to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Decided to move this story over here at AO3 but I still have most of my works at lunaescence. I'll be putting more stories over here though so keep your eyes open for other updates, including a Saiyuki/Sailor Senshi crossover.

“Hey, what’s sex?” You choked heavily on your beer immediately after hearing the sudden question. Taking a few moments to clear your throat, you turned your wide eyes to the owner of the voice.

“What the hell Goku?” You replied loudly with your own question. The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou turned to the two of you sitting in the middle of the hotel room with varying amounts of interest.

“What? I’m curious!”

“Yeah, but why are you asking me? Ask Gojyo; he’s the certified pervert!”

“You mean I have more experience.” Said kappa corrected which immediately earned him a glare from you.

“That is nothing to be proud of.”

“Says the woman who hasn’t gotten laid in months.”

“I refuse to discuss that with you.”

“Goku,” All eyes turned to the amused smile of Hakkai, “I am also curious. Why are you asking our favorite half-demon that?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Gojyo yelled as you smirked smugly while running a hand through your fiery red locks. 

“Did you hear him stutter?”

“I wanted to hear a girl’s opinion about it.” The golden-eyed teen’s comment interrupted the banter between you and Gojyo. The pure simplicity behind Goku’s thought process spoke volumes as the three older men realized that was a damn good reason to ask that. Gojyo, Hakkai and even Sanzo now turned towards you, awaiting your answer. You, on the other hand, simply shrugged.

“Sex is sex?” 

“What a lazy answer.” Gojyo quickly retorted. You threw him a glare.

“Fine, you want the long answer? I’ll give you the long answer.” You turned back to Goku with a determined look on your face, “Sex is an enjoyable physical activity that different people have different views on. If you want the answer from a regular girl’s point of view then sex basically equals love and marriage because people usually have sex so they can have babies. And you usually want to have a baby with someone you love and want to have a family with, or at least someone you can deal with and will help you take care of the little squirt.” Once you took in a breath after your rant, you gave Gojyo another glare.

“Happy?” Before he could give a witty retort, Goku spoke up again.

“Is that how you view sex?” You were taken aback by the unexpected question before you shook your head, trying your hardest to steel your emotions.

“No, since I can’t have kids,” You started with a hint of bitterness in your voice, “I just see it as a recreational activity. That doesn’t mean I’m like the perverted cockroach who will do it with anything that has breasts and a heartbeat. I’m picky when it comes to the men I sleep with. So to answer your question, I see sex as sex and love as complicated shit I don’t want to deal with.”

“How cynical of you.” Hakkai commented with a chuckle. You replied with another shrug as you turned back to Goku.

“Anything else?” Goku said nothing but the look on his face showed that he was thinking about what you said. Finally, he shook his head.

“No.” Sighing inwardly at the end of the weird interview, you were about to turn back to your drink when the younger boy’s comment made you stop in your tracks.

“Sorry that you can’t have babies. You’d be a good mom.” The room went silent as all eyes focused on you. You didn’t have to look at any of your other comrades to know that there was pity in their eyes this time around. Biting the inside of your cheek to stop the incoming waterworks, you quickly put on a small smile to help ease the tension in the room.

“Thanks.”


	2. A How-to Guide for Virgins (Goku/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku continues his line of inappropriate questioning. You decide to answer using a more... 'hands-on' approach.

"How do you have sex?" You looked up from your novel and gave the golden-eyed boy sitting next to you an exasperated look.

"Seriously Goku? What makes you think I, a member of the opposite sex, am the best person to ask such a question?" It was one of those rare afternoons where you and the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou were not fighting for your lives against hordes of youkai and were spending the day at a real live town instead of camping in the middle of the desert. Everyone else had taken this opportunity to spend time away from the each other, all except for one little monkey.

"Hakkai told me to ask you."

_'That son of a bitch.'_

"Then go ask Gojyo."

"He'll make fun of me!"

_'Immature prick.'_

"Ask Sanzo." The moment those words came out of your mouth, you knew that was a terrible thing to suggest. The look on Goku's face screamed 'are you kidding' and only added to your embarrassing lapse of judgment.

"Fine, I'll teach you about sex." You sighed in defeat. Goku cheered as you closed your book and threw it on the coffee table. You fell back onto the couch and eyed the short teen.

"So what do you know?" You began. You didn't expect him to have that much knowledge on the subject but it would make things a whole lot easier if you knew what not to cover.

"Guys have penises and girls have pussies."

"Yeah... We're calling 'pussies' vaginas today."

"Uh, ok."

"What else?"

"That's it." 

"For real?" 

"Yeah."

_'This is going to take a lot longer than I thought.'_

You took in a deep inhale to steady your rising stress levels before you began your lecture.

“Different people have different definitions of what sex pertains but basically it’s when the penis of the male enters the vagina of the female.”

“But isn’t that kinda hard with the penis being all soft and floppy?” Goku pointed out.

“Guys don’t have sex when the penis is like that. It has to be hard first.”

“Oh! Like what it does when I first wake up?”

“Sure…” This was a terrible idea. Just because you were the only other person in the team that had a sex life didn’t make you an expert. How the hell were you going to explain morning wood to him?

“But my penis doesn’t get hard any other time. Can guys only do it in the morning? Is that why Gojyo always sleeps with some chick so he can do her in the morning?” Thankfully Goku’s stream of questions didn’t cover anything about that weird male phenomenon.

“Goku, you can get hard at any time. You just need to be turned on first.”

“How?”

“Multiple ways. It depends on the person but common stuff is kissing, especially with tongue-”

“Wait what? You kiss with your tongue?” Goku interrupted, “How do you do that?”

“Uh… I guess when you put your lips against someone else’s lips, you open your mouth and have your tongues wrestle?” Oh yeah, you were a real expert at this. It didn't help that Goku still looked confused at the end of your explanation. After another moment, he finally spoke up.

“So, kinda like this?” 

"Wha-?” You had no chance to finish your sentence when Goku suddenly crashed his lips onto your own. His eagerness made him overshoot and you felt his teeth knock against yours, painfully shaking your upper jaw. You lifted your hands to push the teen away from you when you felt his tongue tentatively touch your own. It wasn’t a particularly horrible feeling and you let your curiosity get the better of you as you simply placed your hands on Goku’s shoulders, a small sign urging him to continue. Having gotten the okay from you, Goku continued his exploration of your mouth. Although he was obviously lacking in skill, Goku made up for it with his excited fervor as he massaged any part of your tongue he could reach, sending shivers up and down your spine. One particular flick almost elicited a moan from you, immediately waking you up from your trance. You quickly pushed Goku off you and he fell back against the opposite couch arm. He yelped in surprise but you made no move to respond to his protest as you wiped off some saliva around your lips with a shaky hand, cold realization flooding back to your senses.

Oh god.

What did you just let him do?!

This… This was bad. Real bad. You crossed a line you shouldn’t have crossed with one of your party members. And of course it had to be the young, naive one! What were you thinking? Sure, it had been ages since you last gotten laid but that didn’t mean you should throw yourself on the first guy who showed interest. Was Goku even truly interested or just curious? Did it matter? It shouldn’t, right?

“Hey!” You looked up from your thoughts to see an ecstatic Goku with his head down. You followed his line of vision and saw that he was staring at his crotch. Or rather his bulging crotch.

“I think it’s working!” He exclaimed, turning back to you with eyes sparkling with excitement. Dammit, why was he so goddamn cute? You never saw anyone look so happy to get a boner before.

“Hurry, what else do we gotta do to make it harder?” He asked. Unbeknownst to either of you, what you said next would be the turning point for not just your and Goku’s fates, but the rest of the Sanzo party. Even without this knowledge, you still knew you were facing some kind of crossroad. There were two options that laid before you; refuse to answer Goku’s question and kick him out of you room or… 

Or what? Have sex with him? Answering his simple question wouldn’t lead to se...

Oh who were you kidding? There was no denying it; you were horny. Goku’s not-so-innocent kiss ignited a fire in you that you haven’t felt in ages. But the question was whether or not you should act on your urges. It wouldn’t be fair to Goku after all. But even now, as you sat there contemplating your answer, you could see behind Goku’s golden eyes a trace of hunger you had never seen before. You knew he would bow out without question if you said no but he was definitely willing to try whatever was coming next. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, you let out a sigh.

“Goku,” you began in the most serious tone you could muster, “I can’t completely answer your question without showing you how it’s done. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yeah.” He replied without missing a beat. You lightly laughed at his blatant excitement and began to crawl on top of him.

“Great. Now let’s get this shirt off you...”

\---

One hot make-out session later, you and Goku had moved off the couch and onto your bed. You were glad that you weren’t sharing a room with anyone right now because you were in no mood to give a legitimate explanation on why the two of you were naked. Or at least half-naked on your part. You still had on your bra and underwear as you knelt down in front of the brown-haired teen sprawled on his back, your lust-clouded mind ever so grateful that you decided to go through with this. Apparently Goku was more well-endowed than you had previously thought. You still couldn’t believe it as you lightly stroked his erection. You could hear him moaning your name in a pleading tone, bringing a mischievous smirk to your face as you moved your free hand to his balls. You gave them a light squeeze, causing him to physically jump up to a sitting position.

“Hey, if you keep doing that…” 

“What? This?” You replaced the hand on his balls with your tongue as you lightly flicked the skin.

“That! I feel weird. Like something’s gonna come out soon.” He quickly mumbled out just in case you were to tease him again.

“That’s called an orgasm Goku.” You replied in a matter-of-fact tone as you traced your lips over the tip of his erection, locking your red eyes with his golden ones. Man, he looked so adorable squirming under your grip. Who knew you had a sadistic streak in you?

“A what?” He asked in a clearer tone, genuinely curious as to what this new term was. You hadn’t been lecturing much after you guys started kissing again.

“An orgasm is when you release all your pent up energy. It’s a climax of all the pleasure you've been feeling but for guys, you release what’s called ‘sperm’. That’s the thing that makes girls pregnant. So for future reference, don’t come inside a chick unless you want to have kids with her.”

“But I can come in you, right? Cuz, ya know…” Goku trailed off again, not in sheer pleasure but in awkward realization as to what he was implying. He began to panic when you suddenly let go of his erection and climbed off the bed.

“Wait, I’m sorry!” He cried out but you just gave him a confused look.

“It’s fine. I just need to take these off.” You replied calmly as you pointed to your lingerie. You saw relief wash over his face momentarily before being replaced by wide-eyed wonderment as you began to strip. Sure, talking about your infertility was usually a turn off for you but you knew Goku meant well. There was no point in getting mad over nothing. You’ve settled with that hard truth long ago. 

You tossed your bra and panties over to the rest of your long-forgotten clothes and climbed back onto the bed, Goku’s eyes still trained on your breasts. He had seen them once or twice when he walked in on you changing before, but this was the first time he got a real good look. You giggled at his reaction to your body as you crawled on top of him.

“You can grab them if you want. I needed to ask you something first anyway.” You urged him. He nodded and gave you a grin before placing his hesitant hands over your breasts. He gave the left one a squeeze then the right.

“They’re so soft…” He mumbled to himself while rubbing his palms across your nipples. Small bursts of pleasure washed over you but you held back a moan as you tried to remember your question.

“So you’re okay with this? Like really okay?” You asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, obviously not giving you his undivided attention. “Hey, can I lick them?”

“You have to answer my question seriously first.” You pushed his head back so his golden eyes met your red ones again. “Goku, are you okay with me taking your virginity? Don’t you want to wait to do this with a girl you love?” Goku seemed like the kind of guy who want something like that. Hell, almost any virgin would want their first time with someone they love, right? At least that’s what you wanted when you were younger, but look how that turned out.

Goku stayed quiet for a moment, his hands falling to his sides. You felt a pang of fear in your chest. Facing rejection always brought horrid memories for you, especially since you were a half-breed. He finally spoke.

“Well I don’t know if I love you, but I really, really care about you. Is that okay?” He asked innocently. Tears pricked the edges of your eyes and you let go of his shaggy hair to wipe them away.

“Y-yeah,” you replied in a shaky voice. “That’s super okay.” You weren’t expecting unconditional love and romantic nights from the golden-eyed teen, but you were more than happy to accept his confession of deep friendship. It was more than you deserved. Goku stared at you for a moment, unsure if you were happy or sad so he rose up and gave you a hug.

“Ack, stop! You’re gonna make me cry you weirdo.” You laughed as more tears threatened to fall. Goku also laughed as he fell back onto the bed, his hands moving away from your back and onto your hips.

“So, you ready?” You asked once you completely wiped away all your happy tears. Goku just nodded, his eyes now focused on your hand holding his erection right below your opening. You took in a deep breath, your heart pounding with anticipation, then lead his tip inside you.

Hoe.

Lee.

**Shit.**

Goku was so much bigger than you expected. And since you hadn’t had sex in ages, you were much more sensitive than usual. It was clear that Goku was well aware of this fact as he let out a low groan at your tightness, the sound only making you clench tighter in excitement. Damn, it was going to take everything in your power not to ride him silly. He wasn’t going to last very long and you wanted to prolong his first time for as much as you could. Once he was completely inside you, you took a second to relish his full length before bringing yourself back up slowly.

“Faster…” You heard Goku moan.

“Relax, enjoy the ride.” You muttered back as you continued your leisurely movements. Goku just about had it by your third slow slide up his length and suddenly thrusted up into you. You moaned out in a mixture of ecstasy and surprise, now realizing you were probably not going to last very long either. Goku continued to thrust upwards into you but had a hard time keeping a steady rhythm due to his unfamiliarity with the position.

“W-wait!” You finally gasped out as you slammed down on him, making him stop his erratic hip action.

“What’s wrong?” He panted. You responded with a deep kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck before rolling him on top.

“I think you’ll do better like this.” You said after breaking off the kiss. Goku quickly adjusted himself and rested his hands on either side of your chest before thrusting back inside you. The new position brought a whole new wave of pleasure and you soon got lost in the passion in a matter of minutes, meeting his hips with well-timed movements of your own. A symphony of moans and groans echoed off the walls as you felt yourself inching closer and closer to oblivion. Then Goku brought his hungry mouth over your left nipple, bringing you over the edge. You grabbed fistfulls of the sheets beneath you as you felt yourself clench around him. The tightness and friction and sound of you gasping his name was all too much for Goku and seconds later, he released his seed inside you, filling your insides with warmth. You hummed happily, satisfied with the long overdue lovemaking but it was quickly cut off when Goku suddenly collapsed on you. You softly dropped him to your side and eased him out of you, all the while grinning at his exhausted yet content face. He opened one eye and matched your grin with his own tired smile.

“That… was awesome.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, it was.” You agreed as you ruffled his sweaty head. He leaned into your touch and you decided to let your hand linger a few minutes longer, stroking the brown locks. It wasn’t long until lingering tendrils of doubt began to worm their way into your blissful afterglow. Was this the right thing to do? You enjoyed it and you were positive Goku did too, but at what cost? Your friendship? The dynamics of the team? What if they found it? You sure as hell wasn’t going to tell anyone. Goku might want to so you made a mental note to discuss those terms later.

“Hey.”

“Yes Goku?”

“Can we keep doing this?” You looked away from his hair and to Goku’s eyes, now both open and giving you a pleading look. You inwardly groaned. There was no way you could say no to his puppy dog eyes. Never have and probably never will. But it wasn’t just because he was so damn cute. You needed whatever you were gonna call this arrangement. It had been so long since you felt this relaxed. You seriously needed this kind of stress-reliever once in a while and Goku was more than happy to oblige. 

“Sure, why not?” You replied as you gave the teen a small peck on the cheek, unaware that months from now, you would be looking back on this very moment as the start of all this crazy nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot better than I expected. I never really saw Goku in a sexual light until I had to write this but I'm so glad I was able to finish it without any problem.


End file.
